Songfics for Fallenbey's Contest
by AnimeXwolfy
Summary: I Rewritten the stories and the lyrics aren't written on the story itself but the songs are the titles so you guys will know which song I'm using and the rating and genre change according to the song and plot Read and Enjoy
1. On My Own - Ashes Remain

Wolfy: Chapter 1 for Fb's contest is a RyuKyo fanfic but I absolutely have no idea what song to put this in so I went with the first thing I saw

Kyoya: Which is On My Own - Ashes Remain

Wolfy: I like the song already :D

* * *

"Mom, Dad!" A 7 year old Kyoya called out to both his parents who were fighting off the enemy kingdom's warriors. Warriors, Archers, Magicians and various weapon specialists were participating in the war. "Move it kid! Your parents are fighting for everyone's safety including yours so don't distract them!" a fellow civilian yelled at him and started to drag him away. Before he was dragged away however, he was horrified to see his dad get stabbed in the chest and his mom get set ablaze by a fire user, he was solely focused on his parents to the point he didn't even notice the other warriors going down one by one. "NOOOOoooo!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. Everyone was brought to a special dungeon where they were ordered to stay in as the battle between both kingdoms raged on. 'W-why? Why did it have to be my parents?!' Kyoya was curled into ball and sobbed at the loss of his parents. "I-I don't want to be alone…" He whispered to himself

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

Kyoya shook his head to clear his thoughts, 'I need to stay focused, we need to win this war if we want to finally ahieve peace… It's the only way'. "Hey Kyo! We can do this alright!" his closest friend Nile tried to remain optimistic despite the fact that they all know that ANYTHING can happen in war. Kyoya nodded his head,'Yes,we've been training for this and now is time for all of us to use our training. This is my fate. A fate I cant escape since my parents are warriors its only natural for me to be one too… I have no escape' Kyoya stood up and called everyone's attention. "Its time we end this once and for all! We've been deceived and cheated and now we are gonna fight back! Its time to abandon all our problems and focus because WE WILL FIGHT FOR OUR FREEDOM 'TIL OUR VERY LAST BREATH!" everyove cheered and got into position. Warriors in the front, archers and sorcerers at the back. They were ready, ready to fight for their freedom. It didn't take long for the enemy's troops to arrive and the war began…

The war waged on for long agonizing hours. Yet the enemy troops never seemed to run out. Hope was losing fast and one by one men were dying. Kyoya's friends, people he didn't like and the people he didn't even know that well. It was all too familiar to him. 'I don't want to be alone…' he remembered, his parents killed, their warriors murdered, innocent civilians caught in the crossfire and him crying and left alone until he was taken by the chiefs so he could start his training. It all came back to him and when he snapped out of his trance, he saw his men dead, either stabbed, burned or with arrows piercing their armor. He himself wasn't in the best condition but he was sill standing.

He looked up at the sky and that's when he hearrd it. The clanking of metal and he saw was none other than Ryuga, the leader of the enemy's troops. "I hope you still have some fight in you Tategami. I want to challenge you seeing as you're the only one capable enough" Ryuga smirked gesturing to the dead bodies around them. Naturally, Kyoya accepted and the fight began. Their swords clashed as they expertly dodged the others attacks. Yet, Kyoya was at a huge disadvantage due to his injuries so it wasn't surprising when he found a sword pointed at his neck. Yet he only smirked at Ryuga and let go of his sword. He was ready, he knew this would happen and he's already accepted it.

Ryuga haulted his actions however when he saw those soulless eyes. The boy before him had a smirk on his face yet his eyes were empty and completely void of emotion. He knew those eyes all too well, the eyes of the broken they were shrouded with loneliness, hurt and pure and utter defeat. Eyes that held secrets, and he was determined to find what they are. So he sheathed his sword and told his men to take him and when they got back, to treat his injuries and leave Kyoya in his room. As they got back, Ryuga reported to their King what happened and it seems he didn't seem to ind what Ryuga had done. He returned to his room and turned to Kyoya, "I want to know what happened to you, whats your story?" Yet Kyoya only remained silent as he blankly stared at Ryuga. Ryuga wasn't discouraged by this, it only interested him more and he swore that he will get Kyoya to talk no matter what.**  
**

_**A YEAR LATER**_**  
**

Day by day,hour by hour, minute by minute, Kyoya has been tormented by both his parents' and comrades' death. No matter what he did, he cant get their facces out of his mind. And he cant fight the memories away either. 'Fight..' he remembered Ryuga saying something along those lines when he first got Kyoya to talk

"_Im sick and tired of fighting alone" Kyoya whispered yet Ryuga's still heard him "You don't have to fight alone anymore Kyoya, you used to be an enemy yet even I admit I have grown fond of you" Ryuga had the hint of a smile on his face as he said this_

When Ryuga entered the room, Kyoya quickly wiped off all emotions from his face although Ryuga has had enough. He approached Kyoya and kissed him full on the lips. I was a rough, yet tender kiss that was packed with emotions and passion. Kyoya found himself kissing back as the tears he's been trying so hard to contain fell from his eyes. When Ryuga pulled back Kyoa told him "I dovt want to fight alone anymore" he was sik of fighting his past, sick of fighting reality, sick of fighting the memories and most of all he was sick of fighting Ryuga. Ryuga smiled "You dont have to fight alone anymore, Im right here for you" Ryuga was Kyoya's knight, his warrior, his savior and most importantly his newfound lover

* * *

Wolfy: Woooooo! I actually managed to think of one! XD

Ryuga: *rolls eyes* ya could've sone better and added more 'action' between Kyoya and I

Wolfy: NO SEX! That depends on the song -3-

Ryuga: Aww :(


	2. Numb - Linkin Park

Wolfy: Chapter 2 for Fb's Contest!

Zeo: This is about me next! Wooooo!

Wolfy: This is Rated M For BLOOD! AND KILLING!

Zeo: Say What!?

Wolfy: On with the story ^_^

* * *

"What are you doing! That's absolutely wrong!" Zeo's older brother, Masamune, yelled at him as he supposedly made the wrong stance. To Zeo they all looked the same to him, yet he didn't dare say a word as Masamune continued to yell at him "How can I trust you to be able to take over my position as the Leader of the army if you cant even do something as simple as this!" that topic again, Zeo mentally sighed. Everyone expected him to be like Masamune and the pressure was killing him. No matter how hard he tried Masamune didn't seem to be pleased. He was always yelled at, every single mistake was seen yet his achievements were never noticed. This happened all the time and sometimes he would think to himself 'Maybe Im just born a mistake'

Zeo was used to it all now, to the point he doesn't even care anymore. As he lay there on his bed he cant help but think 'what if I wasn't a royal? Would I be free like everyone else?' All he ever wanted was to be free and live the life he wanted. Even if he wasn't a warrior or a prince, at least he had his freedom. He wanted to be himself not someone they want and expect him to be. He hated it all with a passion, he cursed fate, he cursed the life given to him. And most of all he cursed his brother.

He was training with his brother again. "You are a failure! All I ask is that you do this right and yet!" Masamune was seething with barely controlled anger but Zeo just stared at him. His face composed yet on the inside he was gonna snap. He wanted to just let go. To escape from it all because he couldn't and WOULDN'T be who they want him to be. They were so observant of his mistakes and pointed it out at every single opportunity and now his self-control was crumbling away. They wanted him to be perfect then I'll give them perfect, the perfect monster, the perfect killer.

Zeo attacked his brother and Masamune immediately defended himself. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" he yelled but Zeo remained silent and attacked Masamune over and over again without a single pause. Zeo didn't care, he didn't care if this was his own brother that he was attacking. He was void of any emotions, he just wanted it all to stop. Soon Masamune found himself down on the ground, his sword meters away from him and Zeo was looking down on him.

Zeo was disappointed I his brother, he thought Masamune would last a bit longer but I guess he was wrong. He had a mission now and there was a big chance he would fail but he didn't care, both death and freedom were the same thing to him. Death would enable him to leave everything behind and if he succeeded then he was free to be who he wanted to be. With that he raised his sword and finished off his brother.**  
**

Masamune's blood srrounded him yet he didn't feel anything, it was like this was normal for him. So he continued in his mission and killed every single one of his family, along with the guards that tried to stop him. He didn't feel his injuries, his whole body was numbed and his face expresionless. His mother, father killed and slaughtered by his own hands. Then he neared his baby brother's room and there lay baby Toby sound asleep, completely unaware of whats happening. Zeo stared a moment longer then raised his sword and killed his baby brother. And he still didn't deel anything.

He left the kingdom with no remorse what so ever and he even set it on fire. He heard people's screams yet he didn't care. He didn't care until he reached the forest and that when he realized he was free to be who he wanted with no one trying to control him. And for the first time in a very long time Zeo smiled and continued on his journey as he left everything behind because he was gonna start fresh. The only difference is, He finally has a choice.

* * *

Wolfy: Chapter 2!

Zeo: Kyoya was right you are un-fucking-believable

Wolfy: Why Thank you!

Zeo: *jaw drops*

Wolfy: This is the second one Fb!


	3. Never Surrender - Skillet

Wolfy: next is Never Surrender – Skillet I think this song would suit Ginga XP

Ginga: Oh hell no! I heard what you did to Kyoya and Zeo!

Wolfy: Too late (=*w*=)_/* nya~

* * *

Ginga was exhausted from his latest mission. He knew that he was gonna get it in the morning due to his bruises. 'How many more times do I have to do this?' Ginga said to himself as he stared at the ceiling. Ginga was the hero of the kingdom, the savior, the one who wont deny someone in need of help. He was glad to be of help although there were times when the same routine was getting… frustrating. Wake up, Report to the king, receive his mission, do the mission, report to the king, go home with bruises, and get ready for tomorrow. It was a never ending cycle for him. There were times when guilt would catch up to him, they didn't know that their hero is actually a spy from the enemy kingdom. He wished to be someone else at times, he couldn't bear to watch how terrified the civilians would be when they find out his identity, he was getting attached and he knew it.

****Whats worse is the fact that he's falling in love with the princess, Madoka. How could he not? She was sweet, beautiful, kind, smart, truthful and innocent. The attraction was instant yet he wasn't sure if he's ready to betray his true kingdom for some girl he supposedly loves. 'Why couldn't she have been our princess, it would've made everything a whole lot easier.' He couldn't deny it she made his heart beat faster, his face hotter, his mind go on overdrive and she made him feel a whole lot better. He was getting tired of acting and lying to everyone '2 more days before they finally attack'

****Here he was again, acting like the king's dog, doing errands, missions and requests that all the others are lazy to do. Yet despite their personality, Ginga treated them all like brothers. 'Brothers? Tomorrow our TRUE kingdom will attack and you're thinking about this?' Ginga then remembered how he swore to be loyal to his king well both kings. He was battling with himself whether to surrender now and tell them the truth or not but no matter how much he wants to, he knew he cant. He was a spy, a traitor, an actor… a human and because of that fact he cant help but create mistakes in his life, it was inevitable. His mission was supposed to be a success but here he was, making the greatest mistake of all, getting attached to them… Ginga sighed and went home.

****Tomorrow was the attack, tomorrow they would find out who he was, a traitor, a spy. He thought back on everyone he knew in his true kingdom. Two faces stood out the most and he realized they were Kyoya and Ryuga. Ahh~ the two were an unusual pair yet they were strong together. In a way Kyoya and Ginga were alike, both wanted a true companion, someone who will fix them when they break, comfort them when their hurt and be there to make them feel better. The only difference is that Kyoya already found his, Ryuga. He was surprised at how bold it was of Ryuga to bring not only an enemy but the leader of the enemy's troops. Strangely the king didn't seem to mind. He was jealous of Kyoya and he knew it, because Ginga wanted to find his soulmate.

****Suddenly, Madoka's face appeared in his memories and a spark of hope flared within him. Maybe the king would accept her as he did with Kyoya and maybe he'll get his happy ending after all. He'll get the companion he deserved. The one who will remain faithful to him and accept him despite his own faults, yes maybe just maybe. He grew excited and he went to sleep, his last thought on the war that's going to happen. Sooner than he thought the war already began and he went straight into the battlefield to find Madoka.

****He found Madoka hiding behind crumbled pieces of what used to be the most beautiful palace in the the whole continent. He took in her shaking form and approached her. He knelt beside her and he offered his hand which she shakingly accepted. "Madoka, Im giving you a choice. Do you want to come with me? Or do you want to stay here?" Ginga asked her gently and Madoka thought about it then said "yes, I'll go with you" "are you sure? If you come with me, it means you will betray your kingdom. Remember I'm a spy" 'please say yes' Madoka smiled at him and grabbed both sides of Ginga's face with her hands and smashed her lips with his.

Ginga was frozen from shock but quickly recovered and kissed her back. When they pulled away Madoka said to him "I don't care whether you're a spy or not, I've seen who you truly are Ginga" Ginga smiled and whispered "I love you" "I love you too Ginga" Ginga took Madoka's hand in his and went to the other men who were cheering because they won the war! It was a glorious day for Ginga, they won the war, Madoka loves him and he finally found a reason not to surrender to misery and loneliness. 'I guess this is what Kyoya felt like, to have someone who will never leave you and is always there to help you and make you feel better no matter the situation'

* * *

Wolfy: Yeah this one sucks for me…

Ginga: You're only saying that because you hate Madoka

Wolfy: I have my reasons and hey! I wrote a love story for you two didn't I unless… You want me to kill her!

Ginga: WHAT?!

Wolfy: *eyes shimmer* Oooohh It aint hard to do, just a few changes here and there

Ginga: NO!

Wolfy: Awwwww~~ You're no fun *pouts*


	4. Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson

Wolfy: I added and edited this chapter alot so I hope ya like the new version!

Tsubasa stared blankly out of the windows of the slaves' quarters. Dont get me wrong, Tsubasa wasn't a slave but he was treated like one. He sighed, he heard about what happened to one their neighboring kingdoms. It was tragic story really, the royal family was murdered yet one of the princes was missing. 'maybe he escaped' he thought to himself although, he actually knew the REAL reason. Zeo was actually a close friend of his back when Tsubasa was still a royal. Yes, Tsubasa was a royal that is until his father died in war and after Tsubasa found out he went crazy. His vision darkened and he didnt pay attention to the distant screams. When he regained his senses, he saw his mother dead on the ground.

The palace saw him as a threat and stripped him of his royal status. He was beaten into submission and they made him a slave. He's been a slave for 3 years and through that time, he gained friends, namely Yu, Kenta, Tithi and Damian. He trusted and loved those 4 and together, they plotted on how to escape. They were all dreamers actually, Tsubasa being the biggest dreamer of the four. He wondered and dreamed of what it would be like to be royalty again but he knew that was too much. Instead, he dreamed of being free, to escape the bounds they casted on him for his entire life. To finally live freely and escape this hellhole, if they achieved in their plan then maybe it could happen, then maybe he'll try to find his childhood friend, Zeo.

To tell you the truth this wasn't their first attempt on freedom. It was their third and hopefully their last. Their first and second attempts were both failures, and resulted to them being captured and being beaten to near death then they would lie. They would lie about being sorry, lie about having learned their lessons but they wont lie about the fact that they want their freedom. Their king was selfish and never cared about what happened to the slaves so no matter how many times the others plead, he wont listen.

Everything was already set and all that was needed was his 'go' signal. At last., Tsubasa decided that it was time. First, they caused commotion, drawing the attention of the guards. I forgot to mention that all the other slaves were part of this plan. The moment the guards opened the door, they charged and easily killed the 2 guards. After that they ran, maneuvering easily through the many hallways and at last they reached outside. Everyone cheered although Tsubasa was uneasy because that was TOO easy. It was as if they were planned to go outside. As if they were the ones being controlled. Tsubasa was uneasy as his eyes darted left to right. 'Something is definitely wrong here'

And he was right when one by one they fell to the ground, dead. Soldiers revealed themselves and came charging to their group. Fortunately, they had weapons with them and they fought. They fought with all their might and it didnt matter that their bodies were exhausted because they need and want their freedom so they were gonna get it no matter what. This was their chance, their only chance left to fulfill their wish and their not gonna let this slip away from them.

They ran for the forest, and when Tsubasa reached the forest, he heard Yu scream. He turned around to help but Yu stopped him. "Just go Tsubasa! Dont look back!" Yu shouted, only to be silenced as an arrow pierced his heart. Tsubasa watched in horror as the same happened to his other friends. With tears in his eyes he ran. He finally managed to breakaway and he wont ever forget the ones he loved that died in order for this to happen.

Although he didnt stop there, he kept on running and running through the forest, determined to find the exit. And when he did, he was overjoyed. Although his friends died, he actually got his freedom. He can finally relax and leave the burdens that he had to endure. Finally do whatever he wanted with no one holding him back. The soft and gentle breeze blew his long silver hair behind him. He kept on walking and he didnt notice that he ran into someone until he hit the ground. When they faced each other, they were surprised to see each other. It was Zeo!

The two shared stories and secrets as they finished celebrating the fact that they finally found each other. Zeo told Tsubasa about the story of when he killed his whole family and Tsubasa did the same. The two understood each other easily and were soon travelling together. They took different ways of transportation as they passed various towns. They passed about 3 towns already. The two would rest in inns or the forests whenever nightfall came. They would gaze at the stars and thank whoever was above that they gained their freedom. After all those years of suffering, they got what they deserved and they were happy and thankful for it.

They traveled a long way already and they didnt know or have a specific destination actually. They just traveled the continent, seeing something new along the way. Their 7th village was Glacia. It was beautiful, filled with snow and the people there were lively and warm to anyone new. They heard about their princess, Sophie. She was supposedly the 'perfect' princess and absolutely beautiful too. The two friends cant help but think that there was more to that story than what they are told, regardless they continued on their journey.

When they reached Regios, they KNEW that they were destined to be here. They decided to live here and start fresh for once and even signed up for the army. The people of Regios were nice and lively like the people that lived in Glacia. Although, Regios had a huge wall covering their village and it was probably protection from enemy kingdoms. Regios was a prestigious and was one of the strongest kingdoms to ever exist. They already felt at home and their comrades at the army were all funny and they treated each other like family. They most likely liked both the leaders. Zeo mostly liked Ryuga because of his skill and all out seriousness in battle and Tsubasa liked Kyoya for his ability to make the most effective and best strategies. Both were serious in battle but Ryuga would tease Kyoya from time to time and Kyoya would usually blush in embarrassment and smack Ryuga on the head. All in all seriousness was thrown out of the window the moment their together. both boys were happy but Tsubasa will never forget all his loved ones that were sacrificed in order for him to attain his freedom.

Wolfy: Hehe :) whatcha think of the edited version? Try guessing who im doing next and the answer is found on the story itself!


	5. Let it Go - Demi Lovato

Wolfy: Yay! I got to update today~ :D Here's Sophie's Story!

Sophie was the 'good and perfect' princess. She obeyed her superiors and never talked back, not once in her whole life. What they didn't know was that it was all an act, a routine that Sophie had to do for the rest of her life. Because of her 'perfect' behavior, the other princesses thought she was a goody two shoes and often stayed away from her. What they didn't know was that Sophie was the exact opposite of what they thought. They thought she was weak, a coward and a puppet but in reality she was strong, brave and can speak for herself but never got the chance to.

She used to have friends, if that's what you can call them. They just used her to get what they want and when they do, they'll abandon Sophie again. Sophie sighed 'how long am I going to do this, how long will I pretend?' She felt so trapped, caged, and chained to her fate. To be a puppet, a doll they can show off to others and control as they please. She couldn't stop the tears of sorrow that escaped her tightly shut eyes.

She was obliged to attend another ball. This one was of most importance too, the kings and queens of the other kingdoms are supposed to attend and they want her to be on top behavior. They were sitting at one of the fancy tables as the ball carried on "Sophie dear, I want you to behave today ok? Be sure to dance with the princes and make sure to charm them ok" her tutor whispered to her and it irritated Sophie that Selen was treating her like a dog. I mean seriously, Sophie wasn't a child! "I know darn it! Stop treating me like a child!" Sophie screamed before she can stop her mouth. She realized what she just said and everyone heard her so they abruptly stopped.

Sophie blushed from embarrassment and ran away, ignoring all the calls for her to come back. She was now standing in the snow, alone but away from everyone else. She realized what just happened and realized that she was free now, they can't hold her back anymore, and she doesn't have to pretend. She continued on her journey, only wearing a white dress but then again, the cold never bothered her anyway.

She couldn't see Glacia when she looked back. She knew that she wasn't far yet but the small distance gave her a sense of satisfaction. The farther she was, the easier she could breath. The chains breaking, one by one she was being released. She was the princess and she just left everyone, left her people, her parents, and her responsibilities tough she didn't care. Her fears and troubles are slowly disappearing.

She didn't know how long she traveled in the snow. It could be days, weeks, even months. She took rest in the caves she found and despite the situation, she didn't mind. All she ever wanted was to be away from it all and she got what she wants and she's happy. There's an advantage in being the princess of Glacia. The cold never bothered her.

She collapsed as she was traveling. But she mustered up the strength to stand up and move on. Her motivation was tat at the end of this barren, snow covered land was her escape, her paradise. Ever step she made, her past was being left behind, buried in the snow. They won't find her, her tracks are already covered up by the snow and she already thinks that they found another puppet to control. She felt sorry for whoever that is but she wishes that he or she would have the courage to stand up for themself.

Sophie could finally see light beyond the storm. And when she reached it, she was greeted by the sight of the lush green forest. The air was warm, totally different from the wind in Glacia, The birds were chirping, the sun shining bright and there were edible fruits, ready to be picked. Sophie cried out of happiness and walked through the forest. Everywhere around her was beautiful and Sophie was overjoyed to see a kingdom up ahead. Maybe she could start a new life there and live simple and free. She heard King Julian and Prince Wales were nice and fair to their people and that was just what she wanted. Maybe she could sign up as a medic for the wounded soldiers or as an archer since she was amazing at medical procedures and absolutely skilled at handling the bow and her accuracy was almost perfect. She didn't know where to start but she knew that Regios was the right place.

Wolfy: Woot! I'm slowly building up for the 8th chapter! The main characters are getting together and the grand finale is under way!

Oh yeah just a message:

If you're going to try to copy someone else's idea, don't make it TOO obvious. Sure you change the story but seriously, the same song, the same idea and the same character, except with OCs is kind of suspicious. So don't make TOO obvious next time K? That's all!


End file.
